


Blatant Christmas Phan Fluff

by stuckinatimeloop



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: And Lots of It, Anyways, Because I can, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas!, Phanfiction, badly written fluff, because im actually really lazy, christmas fic sorry, christmas fics, even though i could actually do more, hope u enjoy it, hope you enjoy fluff, i might, if so hi, if that matters, im probably gonna end up doing that, is anyone seriously reading this?, its october as im typing this, maybe in the future, probably make this a series of gifts, right here, this isnt more than one, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinatimeloop/pseuds/stuckinatimeloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. You'll love it. Trust me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blatant Christmas Phan Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alepi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alepi/gifts).



> so a week or two before halloween (YES, HALLOWEEN) i discovered a radio station that played christmas music all year long. i decided to break tradition (i usually dont start listening until the day after my birthday, which is november 13th, btw, so ye) to get in the spirit to write this.  
> merry christmas, toni.

Dan had no idea why Phil loved Christmas so much. Or any holiday to be specific. He was so into celebrating them- like he had some weird holiday fetish. Doubtfully.  
That didn't excuse the fact that he got new sweaters practically every year for himself.  
And maybe for Dan, too. He definitely didn't remember the red sweater with llamas on it. Phil, for sure, had added that to the boy's growing collection of holiday-themed clothes.  
He decided to approach the blue-eyed boy during a livestream one night.  
"Hey, Phil? Can you come here?"  
Phil opened Dan's door slowly and flopped down onto his bed, smiling. Dan held up the sweater. "What's this?"  
"I ordered it custom for you, do you like it?" Phil smiled softly.  
"It's hella soft. I love it."

***

Dan continued to do the livestream for a bit longer after Phil silently left the room and then went out into the kitchen to find him cooking. Phil. COOKING. Phil caught Dan staring (albeit with a smile on his face).  
"What? We're having Chris and PJ over tomorrow, remember?" Dan nodded and waited for Phil to turn back around before stepping closer and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Thank you," he cooed. Phil hummed along to a tune and gingerly swayed side-to-side.  
"We could just, y'know, cancel tomorrow and have it be just us." Dan added.  
"Sorry bear, can't back out now." He turned around. "Plus, they have something important they've gotta show us." Dan groaned. Phil smiled and kissed him.

***

After gifts had been exchanged, snow began quietly falling outside. The boys decided it would be a great time for a snowball fight.  
Somewhere someone was blasting Christmas music. The fight was dwindling down and was tied between PJ and Dan versus Phil and Chris.  
PJ handed Dan a snowball and told him to use it on Phil, who had silently moved his way to PJ and Dan's makeshift half-wall thing. If Dan timed it right he would be able to smash into Phil's back when he turned around to get more snowballs from Chris. They would take the point and win.  
Dan saw his chance. A small beep sounded as he took off towards Phil. He smashed the snowball onto Phil's back. "HELL YE-"  
He looked down. It felt like he had smashed a rock instead of a snowball. "Oh god, PJ must've handed me a-" he looked back up. Phil had gotten down on one knee and had placed his hand around Dan's and the little box thing an-  
Oh my god.  
Phil smiled knowingly up at Dan. "Will you marry me?"  
"OFCOURSECMEREOHMYGODILOVEYOU." Phil stood up and Dan hugged him, burying his head in his chest.  
A tiny beep sounded again. "This is so going on YouTube," PJ laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IT SUCKS  
> also im posting this wayyyy early bc i cant save it until christmas and ill likely forget about it so


End file.
